Guilty By Homeowners Association
by narwhalpuppy
Summary: Planet Express is keeping up with the Omicrons when they are faced with the building being condemned as they vie with Lrrr to see who has the best house on the block.


Futurama Presents:

A Narwhal Puppy Production.

Guilty By Homeowners Association:

Summertime in New New York. There was nothing like it in the entire universe. Especially for one particular Omicron named Lrrr who had a summer home there that was just across the street from Planet Express. The radio was playing the song Don't Stop by Gin Wingmore. As Lrrr was happily during some yard work, gardening, building a water fountain, planting tress and bushes, painting the exterior of his house, cleansing windows, killing weeds, and not letting anything stand in his way. "Got a lot of tips from Property Brothers!" said Lrrr cheerfully. "A little bit here...a little bit there! Ha Ha Ha! Ho Ho Ho!" sang Lrrr. "Don't stop doing with you're doing!" Lrrr sang along to the song. A bug was going near Lrrr's garden. Lrrr ran to it, got some tweezers and caught it in the nick of time just as it was about to fly away. Lrrr put the bug in a box that he calls a 'Bug Prison' along with a bunch of other bugs he captured. The bug screams in protest, "You may have won this round Lrrr of Omicron Persei 8! One day you will get negative retribution! We will all escape and will be out for your blood! And vengence! We shall overcome! Bug Lives Matter! Someday, sometime soon! You will be the prisoner! And we bugs will be Free At Last! Free At..." before the imprisoned bug can finish, Lrrr shouted, "Bahhhh, shut up!" and put a lid on the bug prison he had. So far Lrrr's front yard looked like a paradise only one can dream of.

Lrrr was looking down the street impatiently waiting for the delivery truck to come to get some tools he ordered from the Sun Valley Hardware Store. It finally came and the alien who was a Cygnoid came out of the truck and gave Lrrr a package of tools he needed to renovate his home. He placed the box behind Lrrr. "Here you go, Mr. Omicron!" said the Cygnoid. "That's Lrrr to you! Now, where did you put my tools?!" demanded Lrrrr. "Behind you!" said the Cygnoid. Lrrr saw the box of tools just as he was about to open them the Cygnoid gives Lrrr a piece of paper. Lrrr grabs it away. "What is this for!" asked Lrrr. "It's your bill for the tools you ordered. Have a nice day." said the Cygnoid as he got back into the truck and drove away. Lrrr opened the piece of paper and was in shock at how much he owed for the tools he ordered. "WAAA! But...but...but...but...but...but!" Lrrr contined to sputter, opening the bedroom window, Ndnd called out to Lrrr. Ndnd was dressed in a Victoria's Secret nightie and fishnet tights trying to lure Lrrr back in to take a break. "Oh, Lrrrr! That front yard is not the only thing that needs attention!"

"Not NOW! Ndnd! I am trying to make the exterior of our Earth summer home to be presentable for the Building Inspectors! I cannot lose to anyone! screamed Lrrr. "Oh, come on! Take a break! You've been at this for the past two weeks!" said Ndnd! "For the last and final time, I have better things to do than your games of seduction! I promise we'll celebrate when our house is on the Convalescent Homes and Gardens Magazine! And I will not be outdone by any Earth creatures!" "Fine! Why did I ever marry you, anyway!" Ndnd shouted in disgust as she slammed the bedroom window. Lrrr continued to work on the front yard and didn't realize that a weed from the Planet Express building is eating Lrrr's prize garden. Lrrr finally takes notice and screams, "NOOOO! NOT MY MARIGOLDS! STAY AWAYYYYYY! NOW YOU MUST SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" Lrrr uses pesticide to kill the weed and successfully murdered the troublesome weed. Lrrr was able to save the other flowers in his garden. Then goes to confront Planet Express.

In the living room at the Planet Express building. Everyone sans Fry was watching The Scary Door. Bender tells Hermes "Hey, Hermes. Wanna hear a joke"? Hermes says, "I'm not in the mood for your tomfoolery, Mon." "Oh, c'mon, Frys recovering from a Migraine and I have no one to be Joshing around with." said Bender. "All right, what's the joke?" Gives in Hermes. "What's brown and sounds like a bell?" asks Bender. "I give, what?" answered Hermes. "DUNG!"screams Bender as he erupts with laughter. Hermes groans in angry, "If that's supposed to be a..." Zoidberg laughs at Bender's joke. "Bender is totally king of the zingers!" complemented Zoidberg. "Something you'll never be!" said Bender to Zoidberg who moaned in sadness. "Just put up with it the best you can, Hermes!" said Leela. "Even with Fry not around Bender still manages to be a jokester!" said Amy. A knock is heard at the door. "See who it is!" said Hermes. Bender goes to answer it. "If it's that insurance broker again, I'm kicking his ass"!

Lrrr was at the door. "Oh, Lrrr! What beings you here? Want me to introduce you to girls who have a lust for alien monsters such as yourself?" "No! I am not here for that! I am here to inform you that your Planet Express Building is dilapidated! said Lrrr. Hermes, Amy, Zoidberg and Leela come to the door. "Nahhh, we don't believe you." said Zoidberg. "Oh yes it's true! One of your weeds tried to eat my prized Marigolds! Seeing is believing!" said Lrrr. Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, and Amy all come outside and see the lawn is brown, the plants are dying, and the Planet Express building is indeed falling apart. "He's right! Look at it!" said Leela. "Sweet Shark Jaws of Arkansas!" exclaimed Hermes. "Don't really look too bad! In fact I think it looks rather ghetto!" said Bender. "You all have one hour! One hour to renovate Planet Express!" said Lrrr. "What will happen if we don't, Lrrr?" asked Zoidberg. "You are all unaware this is the day the Building Inspectors come to examine all the houses and buildings in the neighborhood here. Expected you humans would be aware of this, but anyway... If this building and lawn is not fixed by an hour, my nephew Qrrr will come and condemn your precious Planet Express building! Then I, Lrrr! Ruler of the planet Omicron Peresi 8 will rule the neighborhood!" laughed Lrrr evilly. "We should get to this, he gave us a deadline!" said Amy. "One hour! I will not be outdone by pathetic humans! I will not be made a fool of!" Lrrr shouted as he slammed the door and had a hole in his cape where someone can see his underwear. Bender says, "Wonder what's gotten his thong in a knot? Perhaps a tampon from the way he was acting." Leela says, " What did we say about tampon jokes?" "Taking it back, Thompson's Water Seal, is that better?" Bender says with a hint of grudge in his voice.

"We have some home renovation tools in the Planet Express shed, Mon. We can use some of those". said Hermes. "No, we can't go in the shed. Fry is in there sleeping off a migraine and he cannot be disturbed." said Leela. "Any bright ideas, flunkies?" asked Bender. "We can go to a hardware store in space Kiff's cousin owns." said Amy. "I heard of that place, It's called Moonahan Lumber!" said Zoidberg. "The nonentity speaks again!" said Bender as he insults Zoidberg. "We have been so busy doing deliveries, we actually forgot about keeping up Planet Express from the outside." said Leela. They all decide and agree to go to Moonahan Lumber store. Everyone boards the Planet Express ship and away they went.

As they were headed to a lumber store in space Bender shouts, "To Moonahan Lumber, bay-beh! Let's go make Planet Express great again!" Amy says, "You're just doing this for the fame and prestige. Think you mean to say, make YOU great again." Bender points a finger at Amy, "I never need any improvement in all of my robotic existence! Bender will always be great and I don't need to be any better! Got THAT?" shouted Bender at Amy. "Got that". said Amy fearfully. They finally arrive at Moonahan Lumber which was in between Earth and Mars.

While at the Moonahan Lumber store, Bender sees an Amphiosian cashier. "Don't like the looks of this, dude!" exclaims Bender. "What's the problem with him?" asked Leela. "Think he might be one of those Carlos Mencia types." says Bender suspiciously. "Do you have to make fun of every alien spieces, Bender? Even Kiffs." said Amy. "Hope we are back in time to renovate Planet Express mon!" said Hermes.

In no time at all, Bender, Hermes, Leela, and Amy all had a shopping cart full of home renovation supplies. Everything from tools, gardening, to paint. Even a bird bath. They sent Zoidberg to find some paint who comes back with the paint and asks, "Is this the color of Planet Express?" "No, you polluted dishoveled vermin! That's light blue!" yelled Hermes. Bender takes a better look at the can. "Oh, look! It's not just any light blue! It's Cerulean Asian Blue! Just like the color of me, Bender!" Hermes chimes in, "You'd like anything having to do with you, hey Bender! It's either something to do with you, or that Asian porn you like to look up!"

"On the contrary, Bammy Ganja Breath! You take that back! Asian porn is depraved for a cool robot like me! I don't look at any stupid human porn! I only look up Hot Fembots and Botstitues!" sneered Bender in Hermes's face. "Just stating the obvious, mon!" said Hermes back at Bender. "Maybe you're the one who looks at Asian Porn!" said Bender.

"Hermes, you can't be serious! You honestly don't look up that crap, do you!" asked an astounded Leela. "I don't, I swear! You know how accusatory Bender can be!" pleaded Hermes defending his innocence. "You better not! Those girls who pose for that stuff are somebodies Mother, sister, wife, daughter, and maybe Grandmother." said Amy. Bender wanted to provoke Hermes even more.

"Yeah, Hermes! What if Labarbra were Asian!?" snarked Bender. "You keep me wife out of this, Mon! What is that supposed to be mean? What if Labarbra was Asian!?" asked Hermes as he was feeling more insulted by the minute. Zoidberg came back with a can of red paint for the Planet Express building overhearing the butting in on the conversation. "Labarbra's Asian!?" misinterpeted Zoidberg harmlessly. Losing all control Hermes punches out Zoidberg. The Red Paint jar flies into the air. Leela catches the can of Red Paint.

"Awesome! Red paint! Paydirt!" said Leela. "You picked out a cool color, Zoidberg!" said Amy. "Thanks" said Zoidberg painfully after Hermes punched him. "At least it wasn't me that got hit!" said Bender. "Zip it Bender!" said Hermes. "If that Oppositional Omicron wants competition he's got it! Let's all go back to Earth and rub it in Lrrr's face!" Leela said again. They were at the check out and Hermes and Amy were playing for the Home Renovation tools. The store clerk who was named Finn said in an Indian accent, "Will there be anything else for you all today?" asked Finn. "See what did I tell you!" said Bender. Everyone ignores Bender's insult. Everything was paid for, as they walk out into the parking lot and load the tools and bird bath into the Planet Express ship. Bender shouts back at Finn, "I hope you are reincarnated as a turtleneck! You need cigarettes as much as Earth needs an C average President! Carlos Mencia type! I told you so!" "Whatever Bender!" said Leela.

As they were heading back to Earth, Everyone was worried that they didn't pass Lrrr's hour deadline. When they were back in New New York, they were relieved that they had more time to spare with the renovate Planet Express project. 55 minutes were left in the hour deadline. "Let's get started. We need to impress the Building Inspectors by doing lots of hard work possible!" said Leela. "I know where this is going to lead, they'll depend on me to do most of the work! All because I'm a robot"! dreaded Bender. "Ignore Benders retort, we are all pitching in. Zoidberg, start planting the trees, and we are all going to paint the building, put in nails, Windows, and everything else." said Leela.

Bender turned on the radio and the song Life In Rewind By The Eagulls was playing.

Afterwards, Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy were fixing and renovating the exterior of the Planet Express building, by panting, putting in nails, and cleansing the windows. Bender tells Hermes another joke. "Yo, Hermes! Knock Knock!" giggled Bender. "Who's there?" asked Hermes cynically. "Yodel Lay Hee", cackled Bender in a sotto voice. Rolling his eyes, Hermes was annoyed as he answered, "Yodel Lay Hee Who?" Bender shouted in excitement, "Why ya yodeling for?" Bender then explodes with laughter and Bender jumps off the building, Hermes does too, then he chases him. Leela said, "Bender! Hermes! Get back up here!" Lrrr was watching them, "Ha ha ha ha! Knew you guys were going to get distracted! 50 more minutes!" "We are trying to fix up the outside of Planet Express! You heard Lrrr! 50 more minutes! Do you want to lose to pompous Omicron?" said Amy. "You win this time!" said Bender. Bender and Hermes go back on the wall of the Planet Express building. Leela says, "No time for your hysterics Bender! Let's concentrate on this or the building will be condemed!" "Did you just say, conjugate?" said Bender. "There he goes again, mon! He just doesn't know when to quit!" yelled Hermes. "No, we said concentrate!" said Leela. "Don't wanna concentrate! I wanna conjugate!" "Concentrate!" said Amy. "Conjugate!" said Bender. "Concentrate!" said Leela and Amy. "Conjugate!" said Bender! "Concentrate!" said Leela and Amy! Bender then says in a triumphant voice, "Con-jug-gate!" Bender starts laughing. Hermes finally steps in to stop the clowning around and screams, "QUIET! We aren't getting anywhere with your senseless nonsense Mon! It stops now"!. Bender whimpers, "I'll be cool! But not for long!"

Amy comes up with an idea. "Since we are painting the building, perhaps we can make a second coat of paint." "Sounds like a plan, Amy. We can use it as a last resort." responded Leela. Zoidberg, Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy all gathered in the garage to mix some paint. "Welcome to the Coven of The Craft!" snarked Bender. "Get it? Because Amy is mixing a pot and I thought I'd use a witch movie reference!" Amy got some red paint and mixed it into the bowl. "Zoidberg, get a color similar to this!" ordered Amy. "Yessire Bob"! answered Zoidberg. He reached for a paint can thinking it was red, but it was brown. Zoidberg slipped on some oil as he got the can. The brown paint can spilled into the red paint Amy had in the bowl. "Oh, Lord! Leave it to Zoidberg to cause a disaster". Leela said in disgust. "Oh, no! My paint is..." Amy said in terror. "Is what, Mon" said Hermes demanding an answer. "Actually, looks better!" said Amy much to her surprise. "Looks like a whole new color!" complemented Leela. "Sweet Marbles of St. Charles and Zombie Jesus! It's like a red or a brown!" said Hermes. "We'll call it, 'bread'! " chirped Zoidberg. Bender comes up and slaps him, "Dont you have any idea how ridiculously insane that sounds coming from your mouth?" "I can't go through a whole day without getting punched seems like"! Zoidberg said in a sad somber voice. "Yeah, that's right! Wander off and feel sorry for yourself!" said Bender. "We will use this paint at a time when we need it." said Leela. "We're going to call this paint, burgandy! Like my favorite wine! Naming things after alcohol is awesome!" said Bender.

Five minutes have passed. The exterior of the Planet Express Building was painted and nailed. Looked brand new. Now they had to work on the lawn. "Let's move onto the lawn, now!" said Hermes. "Zoidberg! Did you finish planting those trees!?" asked Leela. "Indeed I have! Look what else I did to them!" announced Zoidberg. Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy were astounded that Zoidberg actually did a good job and they were amazed to see that Zoidberg even sculpted the trees to look like animals. "Woah! Zoidberg! That is breathtaking!" said an impressed Leela. "Hooray! Everyone likes what Zoidberg did!" said Zoidberg! "That doesn't mean we like you any better!" said Hermes. "Aww, (beep)!" said Zoidberg. "Oh, cheer up, Zoidberg! We need your help with something." said Amy. "What do you need my help with!?" asked Zoidberg. "Fertilizing the lawn, dude!" said Bender.

"Good luck with that, you'll never get it done in time! 30 minutes!" said Lrrr as he was still watching in eager enthusiasm thinking he's going to win against the Planet Express crew.

"So what do we use for fertilizer!" asked Zoidberg. "We're using you!" said Leela. "I don't understand!" said Zoidberg looking worried. "Heard the Professor once say Decopodian Waste is what makes grass grow and makes lawns look fresh and new." said Bender. "What? You thought we were going to kill you, and use your dead body?" asked Leela. Zoidberg is reluctant about the gang uses him for fertilizer to make the Planet Express lawn look greener. Zoidberg shouts in protest, "No! You're not using me for fertilizer! Over my dead body!" "Guh! We don't mean you literally, we just need your waste!" said Amy. "No! No! You're not using my waste! I refuse!" protested Zoidberg. Bender slaps Zoidberg and yells, "Silencio Kemo Sabe! You're being used fertilizer and that's final!" Bender takes out a tube of Preperation Decopod, "Good thing I got away with shoplifting this!" Bender declared. Soon afterwards, Bender shoves the tube of Preparation Decopod into his mouth until Zoidberg becomes inflated. "He ought to audition for a Richard Simmons' head workout video." said Bender.

Everyone laughs as Zoidberg is being inflated and Fry screams at them from out the window. Fry has an ice pack on his head that looks like a wig of curlers and Fry was wearing light green pajamas. "Hey! I'm trying to get some sleep around here! Did you guys forget I'm recovering from a Migraine?" Zoidberg continues to inflate and Bender mistakenly thinks Fry is a disgruntled old man neighbor. "It's that old pissy dirrahea pants neighbor of ours!" said Bender. "Thats Fry yelling at us, stupid! Don't you know Fry when you see him?" says Amy. "Guess we were too loud. Sorry Fry!" said Leela. "I forgive you, Leela. But everyone else! Be quiet and don't make me come down there!" threatens Fry. Bender twirled around a wrench and says, "Step aside, meatbags! I know how to deal with ornery neighbors." "No Bender, mon! Don't hurt him!" said Hermes. "Fry is your friend! You're going to knock him unconconscious!" said Leela. "Don't wound him! Or make it worse than it is!" said Amy! "I'll give him a migraine! Watch out, Fry! You're about to ride, The Pimpmobile back to Lame-O Daffodil Land.!" Bender manages to throw the wrench at Fry and it was a direct hit as the wrench Bender threw at Fry hit his forehead. Before Fry could scream he was knocked cold. "Good! He won't be bothering us for a while." exclaimed Bender. Everyone looked at him in displeasure and rage. "What? I didn't kill him!" said Bender defensively.

"Forget Fry! I'm in pain! KILLLLL MEEEEE!" begged Zoidberg for mercy. "It's like he's in that Alien movie!" said Bender as he was pleased to see Zoidberg suffer.

Leela remembers they need something else besides Zoidbergs waste to fertilize the lawn. "Aside from Zoidberg's waste. Think we also need some kind of old paper." "Good analogy, eyeball! Let's all go down to the Old New York library and hock some old issues of the Wall Street Journal!" joked Bender. Hermes yells, "You should be ashamed, Mon! That newspaper made me the bureaucrat I am today! You will not desacrate it with Zoidbergs feces!" Bender says, "Ohhhhh, settle down Dreadlock head! Wasn't really gonna use it! Sheesh! Take things too seriously! Chill, dude!"

Lrrr continues to watch in anticipation as he scoffs at the Planet Express Crew. "You are all so bumbling about this home renovation thing! Tom Hanks in The Money Pit was more competent than you! By the way! 20 more minutes!" informs Lrrr.

The song on the radio that was playing now was Alex G's Bug.

Hermes put old shredded newspapers on the lawn. Amy installed the bird bath. "How date Bender debase the Wall Street Journal!" mumbled Hermes under his breath. Moments later. Time was running out. The Building Inspectors were on their way at any minute. Zoidberg was inflating to the point of maximum capacity. "Come on! Don't screw this up for us, Zoidbutt! Like you always have and probably always will!" shouted Bender. "That would be like Zoidberg wouldn't it." said Hermes agreeing with Bender. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap like you've never crapped before!" chanted Leela. "What's taking so long? He should've gone by now!" said Amy. "Iiiiiiiii'MMMMmmm trrrryyyinnnggggg" strained Zoidberg. "Come on! We want to see you crap! Let's go already! Don't make us wait all day! You can do it, CrapMan!" shouted Bender. "Hmmm, just thought of a cool nickname for Zoidberg! Anyone write that down? Guess I will!" said Bender again as he wrote down a note stating Zoidberg's nickname was CrapMan.

Lrrr stood there and laughed and checked his watch. "Give it up, Planet Express! Admit I have a better house than your putrid building! Three more minutes! Qrrr should be here anytime and give my summer house a spot on Convalescent Homes and Gardens Magazine! HA HA HA HA HA !" Zoidberg was still inflating and showed no signs of letting up. "Let's face reality here, Lrrr's got the best of us. Can't win everytime!" said Leela. "No way! That is not the attitude I want to hear! Nobody beats Planet Express! Bender always WINS!" said Bender. "You're wrong! Lrrr is the victor here! 2 more minutes! Nope! Make that one!" said Lrrr. "Oh, splosh! Please Zoidberg! We are depending on you here!" said Amy. "Maybe Leela is right, mon. We possibly won't be the winners here." said Hermes.

A bell rang on Lrrr's watch indicating that time is up. "YES! SCORE! Time is up! Victory is mine! I am the winner here! I will never against have to put up with your capers and hijinks! Prepare to be eliminated you Planet Express..." just as Lrrr was about to finish, Zoidberg lets out a huge fart and Zoidberg's waste was flying into the air and landed on the shredded news papers and grass making the grass, trees, and flowers grew beautifully. "PINHEADS!" screamed Lrrr at the Planet Express Crew then some of Zoidberg's waste material ruined Lrrr's lawn. Then Zoidberg's waste caused the pot full of red and brown paint in the garage to fly and land on the Planet Express Building making it look flawless. Zoidberg's waste flies onto Lrrr's bug prison freeing them. The bug that Lrrr caught earlier leads a revolt with the other bug prisoners. "Move 'em out! AFTER HIM! Let's do this!" screamed the bug as him and the other bugs eat up almost everything in Lrrr's yard. Everything from the trees in Lrrr's yard, his garden, water fountain, and the exterior of his house. The bugs all flew away. Ndnd appeared in the window again. "LLLLLRRRRRRRR?" called out Ndnd. Lrrr was oblivious to the chaos that had been wrecked on his lawn and still thinks his lawn is the best. Bender, Leela, Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg all cheered.

A flying truck is coming and stopped in front of Planet Express Qrrr came out to observe Lrrr's Summer Home and the Planet Express building. Ndnd was looking out the window wondering what all the hubbubb was about. Qrrr gave the Planet Express Crew thumbs up showing approvial. Lrrr still believing his front yard and house was a paradise said, "See that! My nephew Qrrr here thinks you have the *beep*iest building in the neighborhood!" "Keep dreaming, loser." said Bender. Qrrr comes up to Lrrr with a clipboard and a piece of paper. "Sign here, Uncle". said Qrrr. Lrrr signs it, and says, "Thanks so much for coming!" "What should I do with the building?" asked Qrrr. "Condemn and eliminate!" demanded Lrrr. Qrrr looked at the disaster and wasteland Lrrr's summer home had become and said, "If you want, it's your call! Move it away!" said Qrrr. A large hook came for Lrrr's house. Leela, Bender, Zoidberg, Amy, and Hermes were all warning him of what is happening.

"Better look behind you, jerk ass!" warned Bender. "I don't have to look! You guys are the ones who are condemned!" said Lrrr. "Actually, it's your house is being towed away!" said Hermes. "Nah! You're all just jealous!" said Lrrr. "That hook is taking your house, not our building!" said Leela.

The large hook took a chunk of Lrrr's summer house with Ndnd in it screaming for help. "LLLRRR! LLLRRR! LLLRRR! HELP! Help!" "But, but, but, Mr. Omicron. Wait? Does he even have a last name! Mr. Omircon! Sir?" said Amy trying to make Lrrr face the facts. "But but but but but but but Mr. Omicron!" said Lrrr in a childishly mocking voice. "You thought you could bone us, Lrrr? You're the one who's boned now, chump-wad!" taunted Bender. Ndnd was being towed away by the hook on Qrrr's flying truck. "LLLRRRR! LLLLLRRR! I'm being towed away, SAVE ME! HHEEEELLPPPP!" "Just a second my little Poppler kumquat! (under his breath) Get off my ass, woman!"

Bender throws a beer bottle at Lrrr and yells, "This will make you look!" Lrrr notices the beer bottle in his direction and he finally notices Ndnd and a chuck of his summer home being take away. Lrrr's eyes come out of their sockets in shock and he was chasing the flying truck and the chuck of his house on the hook with Ndnd inside. Lrrr and Ndnd were both yelling at one another as their voices grew distant when Lrrr chased Qrrr's flying truck down the street.

"Got to hand it to you, Zoidberg! Even though you came through at the last minute, you saved us from getting our building condemned!" said Leela. "I did. Didn't I! I did! HOORRRAAAAYYY! Zoidberg's poop saved the day!" said Zoidberg feeling confident in himself. "Look at our lawn and the exterior of the building! The Professor will be proud!" exclaimed Amy. "Goody goody for all of ya! Just glad it's over, chumperinos! Just glad we got a victory up Lrrr's ass! Speaking of ass! Home Renovation can bite my shiny metal ass!" laughed Bender. "How about we all celebrate! I know I'm going to by doing some paper work!" said Hermes.

"Nah, boring! How about we watch that new pirate movie instead?" said Bender. "You mean, Pirates of the Carribean, Bender?" asked Leela. "Nope, not that one." said Bender. "Which one do you mean?" asked Amy. "A totally new one." said Bender. "Oh, great! Here he goes again!" said Hermes. "What movie are you referring to, Bender?" asked Hermes. "The one that's Rated, AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" joked Bender. Hermes chased Bender down the street in a fit of rage. "Aren't boys so hilarious?" said Zoidberg to Leela and Amy. "Takes one to know one!" said Leela to insult Zoidberg. "Or how about this, we can go see that Chesley Sullenberg movie about his life that's out in the theaters! It's called Sully. Or as I like to call it, 'Silly'! cracked up Bender as Hermes was chasing him down the street some more. "Get back here or I am about to play a joke on YOU!" shouted Hermes.

The next day, The Planet Express Building's front lawn was still in great condition as it is now on the cover of Convalescent Homes and Gardens Magazine with Bender, Leela, Zoidberg, Hermes, and Amy in the picture.

The End

The Proceeding Has Been a Narwhal Puppy Production!


End file.
